6 Years Later
by Tiger-chan
Summary: It's a late stormy night when Gendry gets a visitor.


6 years. It had been a long 6 years that Gendry has now been Lord of Storm's End. Bran the Broken still sat upon the throne and for the first time in several years, there was peace amongst the six kingdoms and the North was prospering under Queen Sansa's rule.

It was hard learning to read and write, but over time, Gendry had learned how to do it well enough that now he could read the messages from the ravens without assistance. He even exchanged letters with Jon upon occasion, and if you asked him, he had gotten closer with the Queen of the North. She had definitely been helpful with her advice as Gendry learned how to "properly lord" over his people.

But even after all this time, Gendry could still feel the hole in his heart. He still hadn't heard from _her_.

Sighing, Gendry put his feather pen down and rubbed his eyes before glancing into the fire.

The she-wolf who was never far from his thoughts. He had noticed that he didn't think on her as often, but he still found his eyes drifting to the harbor often, in hopes of seeing her ship. And still he never saw her.

His eyes flickered to his bookshelf, where he knew that in one of those books, a missive lay, hidden within the pages of the book. It was the one and only message from a raven that he received from her. He knew the words by heart by this point. He had received it 4 years ago and all it had said was "_I'm sorry. I love you. – Arry _"

Unable to remain in his chair, Gendry stood and turned towards the window. It was night time, the wind howling as the storm brewed and rain pelted the roof.

It had taken him a while, but now he found peace in the storms that raged around his land. It often reflected how he felt inside.

Hearing a gentle knock on his door, Gendry pulled himself from his thoughts and glanced over his shoulder. "Come in."

"Excuse me, my lord," a servant said, Saia if he remembered properly. "There is a woman here requesting your presence."

Turning to face Saia, Gendry merely raised an eyebrow. Who would be calling on him at this late hour? "Who is she?"

"She wouldn't say my lord. But she did say to tell you that she is done running, if you would still have her."

Gendry's heart stopped, his world coming to a stand still as Saia's words echoed through his mind. She wouldn't have come here. Would she?

Without saying anything in response to the servant, Gendry rushed through the halls that he had memorized. He had spent one too many nights, recalling the battle of the winterfell, of recalling the feel of the woman who he loved body. He had wandered when even the safe haven of the forge could not halt the thoughts that haunted him.

Just as he reached the entrance of the Great Hall, he stopped, suddenly afraid. What if he was wrong? What if it wasn't her? What if it was? Why would she be here? She left him. Alone. Hurting. And 6 years later, he still had yet to move past her. Even when the other lords and advisors pushed him to marry, Gendry had found he hadn't been able to. The mere thought of marrying someone that was _her _had hurt more than he had ever cared to admit. It was him losing his temper, only once, that stopped them from pushing, but even then, he had made the promise that eventually he would marry or find an heir who could take his place.

Taking a deep breath, Gendry tried to calm his heart. Then he stepped forward out of the hall and his eyes immediately found her. She hadn't grown taller, but her hair was longer, oh so longer. It was styled in the way Sansa often wore hers when he was invited to Winterfell. Two braids wrapped around her skull and tied in the back. She still wore breeches and a leather tunic. She also had Needle still at her side along with the dagger that ended the Night King so many years ago.

Her grey eyes looked up to connect with his, and Gendry could feel his heart stopping a second time within five minutes. There was a new scar on her face, one that went from below her eye to just above her upper lip. But it seemed as though that she had obtained that one a long time ago as it was well healed and faded a bit. Her skin was a bit more tan than it had been previously. Yet still, _beautiful_ rang through his mind.

Then he noticed that unknown man standing next to her, his hand on his own sword and watching Gendry with narrowed green eyes. He was about Gendry's height, looked solid but had fairly sandy blonde hair with tanned skin.

"My Lady. It is always a pleasure to see you. How can Storm's End be of assistance to you," Gendry asked, finding his words and yet needing to be formal. Even though he thought he was over her rejection, it seemed a part of him was still spiteful.

Arya curtsied and a small smile graced her lips. "My lord," she started with and Gendry let it wash over him.

It had been too long. Far too long.

"I came to see you in hopes you might be able to help replenish my ship's resources for when they go back to sea." Then Arya shifted and Gendry caught a glimpse of worry cross her expressions. "And I was hoping we might be able to talk."

Gendry clenched his fists, suddenly uncertain on what to do with the woman in front him. It was obvious just from her sentences, her stance, her expressions, she is not the woman who left 6 years ago. This was someone different. One part of him wanted to crush her to him and the other wanted to yell at her to leave. That she wasn't welcome in his home, but even he knew that to be the lie it was.

"And your friend," Gendry asked, motioning to the man standing next to her.

Stepping to the side, Arya motioned for the man to step up. "This is Ser Gregory. He was my co-captain upon the _Nymeria _and if everything goes as I hope, he will be taking it over completely. Gregory, this is Lord Gendry Baratheon of King's Landing. He is…." Arya trailed off, as if suddenly unsure of how she would describe their relationship. So, Gendry finished it for her. "An old friend."

"My lord," Gregory nodded his head in respect.

"Captain. I welcome you into my home. I will have chambers set up for you both so you do not have to return to the harbor in this weather. It can be dangerous. In the morning, we will discuss how Storm's End might be of assistance to you. Saia," Gendry called, knowing that the girl wouldn't be far. "Please prepare a room for our two guests."

Pausing, Gendry turned away and motioned for the warrior princess to follow him. "Follow me Arya, we can speak in the solar."

He saw a smile grace her lips as she moved to follow him, her footsteps still as light as he remembers. She didn't say anything to him and he was grateful for the silence as his thoughts were already loud enough.

Reaching his solar, he opened the door then stood to the side to grant Arya access. As she walked past him, she brushed against him and Gendry had to resist closing his eyes in appreciation of feeling her against him, even if it was just for a second. He closed the door and went to stand next to the fire, his eyes still on her.

"What do you want Arya," He asked, his voice low and guarded.

She took off her cloak and laid it against a chair before turning to him.

"Did you ever get my raven," she asked, her voice sounding uncertain.

"Yes, and I never wrote back."

"I know. I figured that out. I have so much to say to you and I don't know where to begin."

"Let's start with why you didn't come back. I understood why you left," Gendry stated quietly. "But I never understood, especially after I received your note, why you didn't come back."

He saw her take a deep breath, and then Arya took a step toward him.

"I couldn't yet. I was afraid. I'd already rejected you. Twice," she responded, their old words whispering back to him. That was right, he asked her one more time, while in King's landing, before she sailed away, to join him in Storm's End and she had once again said no. "We saw so many things, so many people, and while it was joyful, I realized one day that it meant nothing without you. However, I am a coward. I ran and ran until one day I was dying. I begged Ser Gregory to write that note to you for me because I honestly thought I wouldn't survive."

As her words washed over Gendry, he stayed where he was as Arya slowly walked closer to him. He never would have taken Arya Stark, Bringer of Dawn, Hero of Winterfell a coward.

"But then I survived. We started making our way back here, but I had to stop. I stopped at the Citadel to get information from the maesters." Taking a deep breath, Arya looked at their feet as she now stood toe to toe with him and she slowly took his hand. Gendry noticed that her hand shook and it made him wonder if she was as affected by him as he was affected by her. He even let her grasp his hand, and gently squeezed. "Gendry, I may not be able to have children. I may not be able to provide you with an heir."

The words were said so softly that Gendry wondered for a moment if he had heard them properly. But seeing the grief on her face, he knew her to be telling the truth. "I don't know if I will ever put my sword down, and I don't know if I will ever stop wandering. I've spent too many years on the move, but I would like to stay. I would like to put roots down, here with you if you will have me."

Gendry's eyes moved over her face, searching. The words were said in earnest. The grief in the tone was very real and he found that his free hand was raising to cup her cheek.

"Arya, that never mattered to me," he responded, his voice just as soft but was gruff with emotion. "All I ever wanted was to be your family. You can't provide children? Fine, we will adopt. You don't want to put your sword down? Then don't. Join our men in the court yard and teach them your style. Teach the women in our lands to defend themselves so they do not have to rely on men to protect them. You need to wander? Then we'll go together. You want to put roots down? Didn't you know you always have a home with me?"

Gendry stopped to let those words sink into her and she watched as her eyes lifted to his, as if to seek answers and to see the truth in his words.

"I have loved you for longer than I care to admit, and it will never go away. I'm a patient man Arya Stark."

With his words, he bent down, pressing his lips against hers. He tried to pour his emotions into the kiss, wanting to let her know she is safe with him.

Breaking apart, Gendry rests his forehead against hers, both of their eyes closed.

"Then I can stay," she asked, her voice sounding smaller than it had since she was a child.

"Aye, you can stay, as long as you promise to marry me this time," he answered, earning a small chuckled out of her.

"Very well then my lord, I can agree to your terms."

* * *

Alright!

So, this has been bouncing around in my head for a while, and yes it is possible you've read a story just like it as I have been reading A LOT of fanfics regarding these two. There was no proof reading done on this story so you got the thoughts as they came out. I'm sorry if it didn't make sense, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
